Esau
Esau was the son of Isaac and Rebecca and brother of Jacob. Isaac preferred Esau, while Rebecca preferred Jacob. He was in the Book of Genesis. Pre-Birth and Birth Isaac was forty years old when he married Rebecca. Because Rebecca had no children, prayed to the Lord for her. The Lord answered his prayer and Rebecca became pregnant. Rebecca was going to have twins. Before the twins were born, they both struggled against each other in the womb. Rebecca said, "Why should something like this happen to me?" She went to ask the Lord for an answer. The Lord said to her, "Two nations are within you; "You will give birth to two rivals peoples. One will be stronger than the other; The older will serve the younger" The time came for Rebecca to give birth to her twins. Isaac was now sixty years old. The first one was reddish, and his skin was like a hairy robe, so he was named Esau. The second one was born tightly holding on to the heel of Esau, so the second one was named Jacob. Esau Sells Rights As First-Born Son After Esau became a skilled hunter, and the boys grew up, Jacob was cooking bean soup. When Esau came in from hunting, he was hungry. He said to Jacob, "I'm starving; give me some of that red stuff." Jacob answered, "I will give it to you if you give me your rights as the first-born son." Esau agreed. Jacob wanted Esau to make a vow first, that he will give him his rights. Esau made the vow and gave his rights to Jacob. In return, Jacob gave him some bread and some of the soup. Esau's Foreign Wives When Esau was forty years old, he married two Hitties, Judith and Basemath. Isaac Blesses Jacob, Not Esau Isaac was now old and blind. Isaac called for Esau. Esau came to Isaac. Isaac said that he is getting old and might die soon. Isaac asked Esau to kill an animal for him. He also asked Esau to cook some of the tasty food he likes. "After I have eaten it, I will give you my final blessing before I die." Rebecca heard everything. Since Rebecca preferred Jacob, she said to Jacob what was going on. Rebecca told Jacob to go to the flock and pick out two fat goats and she can cook them to make the food Isaac likes. So Jacob can get Isaac's final blessing. Rebecca took Esau's best clothes and put them on Jacob. Rebecca put the skins of the goats on Jacob's arms and the hairless part of his neck. Rebecca handed Jacob the tasty food with the bread she had baked. Jacob went to his father and said "Father!" "Yes," Isaac answered, "which of my sons are you?" Jacob said he was Esau. Isaac kept asking if he was sure he was Esau. Jacob said he was. So, Isaac blessed Jacob. When Isaac finished blessing Jacob, Esau came in with the food. Esau told him that he had the food. Isaac became confused. Isaac told Esau what happened. Esau hated Jacob. Category:Old Testament people